Love Me
by neverbeenunloved
Summary: A party, two excited sisters, and two proud brothers. All they want is for their Gentle Queen to come back. Just some family fluff. :D Light oneshot, may get darker if expanded. NOW UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little family fluff :D**

"Susan, _are _you quite ready? The party is about to start, and I don't plan on being fashionably late, however fashionable _you_ might think it is."

Knocking at her sister's bedroom door, Lucy Pevensie called out one more time. "Susan!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Susan Pevensie opened her door. "Honestly, Lu, you don't have to be so impatient. It's not ladylike."

Here said sister rolled her eyes. "And neither is that."

Laughing, Lucy pushed aside the much-discussed topic for later. She surveyed her sister's appearance, and if truth be told, she couldn't help but feel a little inferior.

Dressed in a turquoise green party dress from America which showed off her slender figure, with her hair swept up into the newest style, Susan Pevensie looked every inch the queen she was. _Is, _Lucy firmly corrected herself.

_Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen._

No matter that Susan had seemed to forget. Lucy certainly had not, but her older sister seemed adamant in her belief that Narnia was all a game, a figment of the imagination of four kids sent away from war.The war did something to everyone's minds; perhaps in the case of kids, their imaginations simply got wilder, conjuring up a place a world away from the dropping bombs and the ravages of the war in England.

That was Susan's logical explanation. Plausible, she would say. But her siblings knew better. They did not love her any less, but they wished she would come back. The Queen Susan who ruled with them in Narnia was not the Susan Pevensie in England. She was different, more worldly, more interested in boys and suitors.

And so it was that Lucy found herself accompanying her older sister to yet another party. Her mother was out of town, visiting relatives. Peter and Edmund had only just arrived from university, and both felt too tired to be accompanying Susan.

"Well, how do I look?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Lucy answered. "Beautiful, Susan. Simply beautiful. You look ready to dance with the naiads and dryads; that shade of green could be worn by both of them, I'm sure."

From time to time Lucy did this, trying to trick her sister into showing some sign of indeed remembering their life in Narnia. Back then, whenever there was a celebration in Cair Paravel, the naiads and dryads would always be in a contest to see if Queen Susan's dress would match their own appearance. If Queen Susan wore red, the naiads would wear reddish seaweed in their hair. The apple-tree dryads would retaliate with the red blush from their fruits. It was a friendly competition, but it did get intense, especially if Queen Susan wore a colour that neither could find to wear. Eventually, she learned during celebrations to wear the colours that both the naiads and dryads could wear. To the rest of her subjects, it didn't matter. Queen Susan was beautiful in any colour, but to the Queen, it did matter. She always put her subjects' interests before her own.

Upon hearing her sister's comment, Susan smiled a wishful smile, and a faraway look came into her eyes. "Yes, I suppose the naiads would be wearing their prettiest seaweed in their hair, and the dryads did always love green…"

Lucy smiled triumphantly. From time to time, her sister did reveal that she still remembered Narnia; she simply chose to deny its existence most of the time. But, it never lasted long. Never a full conversation about their former life; so far, Lucy had only gotten a few sentences or words out of her older sister. But it was enough. Lucy braced herself for the denial that would follow.

Susan seemed to forcefully draw herself back to the future, shaking her head. "What am I saying? It must have been one of our games…" and here she trailed off. Shaking her head again, she turned to her sister, who was watching her with sad, yet hopeful, eyes.

"Oh, you look beautiful, Lucy! Twirl a little bit…let me see." Obliging, Lucy twirled, the sky blue of her party dress billowing out. Despite avoiding these kinds of events, Lucy really did love her dress. It was the colour of the Narnian sky she so loved and remembered, the colour of the sparkling sea she ruled. Her hair was loose and free, flowing down her shoulders in loose ringlets. If Susan's was the beauty of a mature young lady, Lucy's was the appeal of youth, the perfect picture of innocence captured in her eyes and laugh.

"Come on, let's walk down and show them!" Laughing, both girls linked arms and descended the stairs.

"What time is the party that the girls are going to?"

Peter, the eldest, asked his younger brother, Edmund.

"I have no idea, Pete." "Well, they're taking an awfully long time to get ready, and it is getting dark. It'll be quite dark by the time they get there."

Edmund smiled fondly at his overprotective brother. "They'll be fine, Peter. Don't worry. I know personally the chap who's going to bring them there. One of my mates. He's responsible enough. Of course, I did threaten him under pain of death…"

And here Edmund smiled and winked devilishly at his older brother. Peter laughed. He knew Edmund was only half-joking.

The clacking of their sister's shoes drew them out of their conversation and they gathered at the foot of the stairs.

One single glance was all it took. Peter and Edmund were left breathless. Their sisters were truly visions to behold, and their hearts swelled with pride and love for their two queens. Peter's memory flashed back to the endless suitors from Calormen, Archenland, even places he had never heard of before. Both brothers had quite a time protecting their sisters from the most determined suitors, and more than once a duel had been necessary. Edmund remembered the endless banquets, feasts, and celebrations; his sisters would always be tired out from the dances. It seemed that every Narnian wanted to dance with the beautiful queens, and as the night wore on, it seemed that their beauty just shined brighter. However, the siblings had made a private pact. The queens would always reserve the first and last dance for their kings, no matter who would ask: prince, suitor or subject.

Every Narnian celebration was always the same. All would be quiet, and the music was the only thing that would be heard. The monarchs would step out onto the dance floor, and the kings would make a show of asking their queens to dance. Of course, the queens would always agree. High King Peter the Magnificent would dance with Queen Susan the Gentle, and King Edmund the Just would dance with Queen Lucy the Valiant. During the dance, they would exchange partners. In the years to come, Narnians passed down the stories of their kings and queens, and how they would dance. Some would say that they waltzed, others would say that they danced the Narnian dances of old. Some would tell of how the queens, radiantly beautiful, laughed as they twirled in the strong arms of their brothers; still others would tell of the love and pride they saw in the kings' eyes as they gently danced with their sisters.

"Stop gawking like that, honestly Pete. You look like a fish. You too, Ed." Lucy laughed at her older sister's reprimand. It was true. Both of her brothers looked too surprised. "How do we look?" she asked.

Peter elbowed his brother, and both regained their sense of dignity. Glancing at each other, a mischievous grin split both their faces. Bowing low, both kings acknowledged their queens.

Peter spoke first. "My queen," he said, addressing Susan, "forgive me. Your appearance is more radiant than the Southern sun, more beautiful than the moon and the stars."

"Oh stop it, Peter!" laughed Susan nervously. His words had struck a chord in her.

_To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you…_

Peter stood back to his full height, the effect of his words not lost on him. He watched his sister descend with sad eyes, wishing his queen would come back to him. Nonetheless, he engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Peter! You're going to ruin my dress!" Susan laughed, only half-serious. "You look ravishing, Susan. Heaven forbid any hearts break tonight." Peter said, smiling.

Lucy watched from the stairs landing, not yet going down. She smiled at her High King and Gentle Queen, thoroughly enjoying the scene.

It was Edmund's turn to speak. Bowing, he declared. "O, a beauty to behold! Queen Lucy the Valiant, more beautiful than the glistening Eastern Sea. Truly all of Narnia is blessed to have a Queen such as you!"

With tears in her eyes, Lucy descended the stairs and embraced her brother. "Thank you, Edmund." "My pleasure, dear sister."

The honking of a horn could be heard outside. "There's the car, Lucy. Come on!"

Smiling at her sister's boundless enthusiasm at the prospect of a party, Lucy smiled. After kisses from her brothers, she followed her sister outside. Peter and Edmund remained leaning at the doorframe, and called out their goodbyes.

"Not too late, Su!"

Susan smiled and waved in response. Lucy didn't need to look to know that her brothers were sending death stares to their driver, warning him what would happen if their sisters wouldn't be looked after. He would suffer the wrath of the kings of Narnia.

Their poor, hapless driver evidently got the message, and the ride to the venue was smooth and comfortable. Lucy settled back into her place beside Susan, quite content to look at the passing scenery. She resolved to enjoy herself, if only for her sister's sake.

Back home, Edmund watched the car drive off. "A pity we can't challenge him to a duel." He said, mockingly. Peter laughed and shoved his brother inside. "Get in, you great git!"

**A/N: I am thinking of expanding this, but I'm off for a family vacation. See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I'm back! I wanted to expand "Love Me", and so I will. A fair warning to you, Gentle Reader, the story will get darker. Only a little, and nothing too graphic, but still deserving of a higher rating. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Did you enjoy yourself, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed. The company at Susan's party were not quite as jolly and merry as her friends back in Narnia, and she had to make an effort to "fit in", as Susan called it. The topics of conversation were not exactly interesting, and she couldn't really care less about the newest hat that Susan's friend's neighbor's cousin had. Made her look like a peacock, they said. _What was she thinking?!_

Privately, Lucy thought them _quite _cruel. Peacocks were beautiful, after all. She could hardly believe her eyes when she saw her own sister sneering and laughing meanly at the hat's owner, who was a late arrival to the party and was mingling at the other side of the room, peacock hat and all.

"Well…"

Ignoring her sister's attempt at an answer, Susan just laughed and proceeded to chatter on.

"Oh, and Marjorie's new beau! _Did _you see him, Lucy? He looks _exactly_ like a toad!"

Lucy bristled. She could never, for the life of her, understand or even believe that it was her own sister talking. At the party and out of curiosity, she had asked Susan why Marjorie put up with him, if even Marjorie herself thought him quite ugly.

Susan had merely smiled cruelly and said, "Marjorie only keeps him because he buys her pretty things. Lovesick fool he is...but the jewellery he buys her is quite gorgeous. Someday you'll understand, Lucy," stroking her sister's hair. "When the boys start coming along, you'll be enjoying their gifts too."

Lucy had recoiled at her sister's touch and got up from her chair. Walking away from her sister and company, she overheard the last bits of conversation.

"Your sister is a bit queer, isn't she?" It was Leah, an American who was visiting Susan's friend. Throughout the party, Lucy noticed that Susan seemed to be trying very hard to impress her, but Leah had turned up her nose at the current London fashion, and went on and on about her wardrobe in America.

Lucy stopped in her tracks and pretended to take some food from the table, discreetly trying to hear.

Her sister's voice came out hesitant.

"Well, yes…a bit. But she's still growing, and doesn't quite understand…"

"Hmph! And a bit ugly, too. Does she put on any makeup at all? She should, with a nose like that. And her eyes! A hideous color…although a bit of eyeshadow and mascara could help. And don't even mention her hair…is that a wig, Susan?"

Lucy was quite hurt by now, and although she was only a few feet away, the group of girls did not notice her and by now, had fallen silent and were listening to Leah and Susan. Lucy could only hope that her sister would at least _try _to defend her.

"And her dress! Where did she get that, Susan? From _your_ closet?" And here there were snickers everywhere, and everyone had turned to Susan to see if she would retaliate. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see her sister's face had gone very red. Actually, her dress had used to be Susan's; their mother had just done some alterations for it to fit. Susan had been very proud to give it to her, saying that her sister would soon be the belle of the ball.

It had become very quiet, and Lucy tensed. Her sister, along with Edmund, had been the diplomat of the ruling family, dealing with especially difficult ambassadors. Not that it was hard for her; most of them ended up captured by her beauty and found themselves wanting to please her. Negotiations were easy to accomplish after that.

Now, however, with the changes she had seen in the Gentle Queen the whole night, Lucy doubted her sister would still stand her ground.

"No, of course not! My dresses are currently in fashion, thank you very much! I have no idea where she dug that up!"

Tears began to well up in Lucy's eyes, but she brushed them away. Her back was to the group now, but she could imagine the look on her sister's face. Sneering. Cruel. Laughing. At her. The barbs from Leah she could take, but she could crumble in the face of disapproval and disdain from the sister she had always looked up to. The one she always wanted to please.

A world away from a certain queen she had once known, who would laugh with her, not at her. Who would glare and lash out with her tongue, Gentle though she was, at any who would dare to mock her family. Who thought of the hearts of her family and her people before her own, who would graciously turn down any suitor knocking at Cair Paravel. Who thought first of the welfare of her people before her own, before dresses and makeup and jewellery.

Although she was ready to run out from the venue, Lucy steeled herself to stay. She is Valiant, after all. Frozen in place, she heard Leah's next retort.

"Any beaus then, at least?"

"None, but…"

"Well, no wonder." And here Leah laughed cruelly. "With a face and fashion like that, I think nobody would want to have her!"

There was more laughter, but half-hearted this time. Many of the girls privately thought that Leah was going too far, and many knew Lucy well.

One of them, Grace, had actually complimented Lucy on her dress. Unlike the others, which included Susan, Grace was not oblivious to the fact that Lucy had heard everything. In an effort to change the flow of conversation, she spoke up.

"Oh, enough about her sister! Susan, _do _tell us about your brother! Is he back from university yet?"

Peter was quite a favourite topic among Susan's friends, largely because of his gentleman behaviour and good looks. When he was home, he was usually Susan's escort.

"Well, yes, actually…"

Lucy didn't need to hear any more. Her own sister, her best friend, did not defend her. Lost in the noise and streams of partygoers, Lucy had never felt more alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sitting in the car on the way home, Lucy could not believe the way her sister was behaving, as if she did not just destroy her sister's reputation.

After a constant stream of chatter which Lucy did not really attempt to understand. She caught bits and pieces, like the peacock hat, Marjorie's beau, and how her friends went on and on about Peter and how he was so different from every other boy, but instead she was replaying Leah's and Susan's conversation in her mind.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Susan's indignant reprimand.

"Lucy, you're not even listening!"

"Hmm?"

Sighing at her sister's seeming ignorance, Susan repeated herself. "I asked if you enjoyed the night."

Lucy replied, her voice biting. "No, I can't say I did."

"And why ever not? The food and music were splendid, and the company…"

It was Lucy's turn to sneer. Although she didn't like to be unkind (it just wasn't in her nature), she was hurt and couldn't put up anymore with her sister's façade.

"The company, Susan? Yes, wonderful!"

Susan had detected the sarcasm in her sister's voice, and now turned to face her. Lucy's eyes were angry and filling with tears, and at that moment, Susan knew that her sister had heard every hurtful word.

"Lucy…"

"Is that what you have to do to fit in, Susan?" Lucy's voice was breaking. "To destroy your sister in front of your friends?"

"Lucy, I.."

"No. I don't want to hear it. This isn't you, Susan! This isn't the queen I used to know!"

It was Susan's turn to fight. At her sister's words, her heart flared up with denial.

"This _is _my life, Lucy! This _is _me! I am not a queen, and neither are you! Grow up, Lucy!"

But even in her intense denial, a part of Susan's heart awakened. Pain, regret and sadness at having been separated from the people and country she had lived to love and lead.

"You can't live in Narnia anymore! You have to stop…please…just stop…"

At these words Lucy forgot her own pain, for even though it was a reprimand, it reminded her of the country she so loved.

"Stop what, Susan?"

With a choked sob, Susan's voice became a whisper, and Lucy had to lean in closer to hear it.

"Stop believing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Argh, the emotions! I'm not entirely happy with this…for some reason, sisterfics are harder to write than brotherfics.**

**Anyway, feedback please! Thank you for reading **


End file.
